counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Maverick M4A1 Carbine
The M4A1 Carbine, affectionately known as the Colt or simply M4, is a Counter-Terrorist-exclusive rifle. Overview M4A1 costs $3100 and has 30-round magazines of 5.56×45mm ammo. Secondary fire adds or removes a suppressor (silencer) and has been in the game since the first beta. The silencer of M4A1 is added into the game starting from Counter-Strike BETA 2.0. Advantages * High damage per bullet * Extremely flexible - it excels at close, medium and long range combat * Suited to most strategies * The silencer gives it a slight accuracy boost, but reduces power * Relatively cheap * Virtually no recoil * Probably the best all round assault rifle in the game Disadvantages * Outclassed at far range combat by sniper rifles * Has no zoom or scope limiting effectiveness in larger maps * Disadvantages at close range with a player equiped with an M4 Damage Tactics * Use your suppressor; while it decreases damage, it increases accuracy. This is further improved when crouching. * This weapon is capable of handling 5 burst shots, use it to your advantage. Counter-tactics * Use long range weaponry. * Avoid all close and medium contact with its users. * Use instant kill weapons like AK-47 and Desert Eagle. Achievements Kill Gallery Counter-Strike Image:m4_16.png|Viewmodel. File:V_m4a1_cs_sil.png|Ditto, with silencer. File:W_m4a1.png|Worldmodel. File:P_m4a1_cs.png|Player model. File:M4a1hud.png|Purchase icon. File:M4a1_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:M4a1_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. File:M4a1_killicon.png|Kill icon. Condition Zero File:V_m4a1_cz_unsil.png|Viewmodel. File:V_m4a1_cz.png|Ditto, with silencer. File:W_m4a1_ds.png|Worldmodel. File:P_m4a1_cz.png|Player model. File:M4a1hud_cz.png|Purchase icon. File:M4a1_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:M4a1_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. File:M4a1_killicon.png|Kill icon. Deleted Scenes Image:m4_cz.png|Viewmodel. File:V_m4a1_ds.png|Ditto, with silencer. File:W_m4a1_cz.png|Worldmodel. File:Japcop_m4a1_show.png|A Kidotai operative wielding an M4A1. File:W_556_ammobox_small.png|Small ammo box. File:W_556_ammobox_big.png|Big ammo box. File:M4a1_ds_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:M4a1_ds_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. Counter-Strike: Source Image:m4_s.png|Viewmodel. File:V_m4a1_css.png|Ditto, with silencer. File:W_m4a1_source.png|Worldmodel. File:P_m4a1_css.png|Player model. File:M4a1hud_cz.png|Purchase icon. File:M4a1_hud_source.png|HUD icon. File:M4a1_killicon_source.png|Kill icon. Trivia * The database file name fr this weapon is m4a1. * The Assault Rifle in Left 4 Dead is based on the M4A1 from the Counter-Strike series. * In CS 1.6 and CSS, the reloading animation was slightly inaccurate. Instead of pulling back the charging handle, the forward assist would be pulled back. In real life, this is not possible, and the forward assist cannot be pulled as it can be only pressed and is only used to ensure the bolt is completely closed. After all, when magazines are changed, the M4 is rather to be loaded only by pressing the bolt release (which is not visible as the CS uses mirrored-textures). * When taking the silencer off the M4A1, it is simply the sound of it being put on in reverse. The same applies for the USP. * The shell ejection is on the side where the user is. In real life, the shell ejection should be away from the user, where the user would not be hit in the face. * In 1.6 and CZ, the M4A1 has an RIS Handguard. Due to the low poly weapon design, it looks like a standard AR-15 Handguard. * In early versions of Counter Strike the view model of the M4A1 had a (unusable) scope that matches the 1.6 and Condition Zero HUD icon. External links *Colt M4A1 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons